


你这家伙能够出生真是太好了

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 天作之合: 好像是上天给予安排，很完美地配合到一起。祝人婚姻美满的话。





	你这家伙能够出生真是太好了

我爱你

像在天色微凉的时候

牵着你的手

十指相扣

沿着高中上学的路径

慢慢踱步

#聊着彼此最近的心头好和小烦恼

说得正起劲时 被你猛地拉进怀中

刚要娇嗔告诫你 大庭广众下别动手动脚

才发现原来我俩正站在马路中间 耳畔好像还有司机“不要命啦”的怒骂#

劫后余生

#我吐吐舌头 一句话不说 把某人惊吓到出汗的手牵得更紧了些 却从倚靠着的胸口主动离开

搬弄心机地想把你的心房温度保留给更珍重的场合来记住

我知道

在未来的各自呼吸的时间里#

我会想你

想扑进你怀里

#一直 和 永远

来到我身边 现在#

让悲伤到此为止#

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我和我的好朋友首次一起写出的献给彼此的情诗呢！！#以示区别 ！ 超开心！


End file.
